ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Coco
Apperance In Brandon 10, Coco wears a black tee with blue jeans and grey sneakers. He also has light black hair similar to brown. In Alien Force, Coco now looks older, has a black shirt, jeans, black shoes, and same features such as hair color. Powers and Abilties In Brandon 10, Coco has a minior Omnitrix given to him by Brandon it contains only 20 aliens. In Alien Force, Coco gained the abilities to absorb most materials such as wood and metal. Appearances Original Series *A Hero is Born *The Other Me *Kidnapped *Best Comfort *Theater Terror *Beginers Luck *Dog Gone *The Forest *Coco 10 *The Revenge of the Conqueror *Brandon 10,000 *Hypnotized *The Switch *A Brandon 10 Christmas *Attack of the Wildpups (mentioned) *Glitch *Road Trip *Brandon 10 vs the Conqueror Alien Force Coco will appear in every Alien Force episode Video Games *Brandon 10: Hero of Earth (Non-Playable Character/NPC) *Brandon 10: Alien Force (Video Game) Online Games *Alien Attack (NPC/Guide) *Battle Blitz (NPC) *BTFF Fall (NPC) History Original Series In The Other Me, Coco has helped Brandon track down his clone and was rewarded an Omnitrix. In Brandon 10,000, Coco goes into the future with Brandon and sees his future self. In Coco 10, Coco fights off the Conqueror while Brandon is transported to a world where Coco found the Omnitrix. In Road Trip, Coco saves his dad from Car Thefts. Alien Force In A Hero Returns Part 1, Coco continues his normal life without an Omnitrix until Brandon asks for his assistance against an ongoing alien invasion. In Wanted, Coco goes back into the life of intergalactic crime by stealing inventions and weapons created by Brandon. When the duo catches up with Coco, he retreats to an old crime boss of his, The Bounty Hunter. Later on, Coco was tricked into getting into a machine that turns him into a never-ending mining source but when Brandon and Sarah stop the machine it glitches out and explodes. The explosion then gives Coco the power to absorb any material. Relationships Original Series Birthday Girl - In the episode, Dog Gone, Coco tries to impress a girl who is having a birthday party. Knowing how much she loves puppies, he asks Brandon if he could turn into Wildpup for a bit. When Brandon accepts, Coco changes the timing circuits on the Omnitrix which causes Brandon to stay as Wildpup for a long time. Coco almost succeeds until the Extreme Biker arrives and ruins his chances. Alien Force Sarah - Coco shows a sudden interst in Sarah, shown in A Hero Returns Part 1, as he lets her sit in the front with him. He also asks Brandon in private what does he think of Sarah although he isn't given a straight answer since she is his cousin. Trivia *Coco is Brandon's Best Friend *Coco worked in Brandon's Lab most of the time in the Original Series. *Coco got his Omnitrix in The Other Me for helping Brandon track his clone. *Coco has done alien criminal activity inbetween the Original Series and Alien Force (shown in Wanted) *Coco isn't interested in sports (Date Night) *Coco is great with weapons. *Coco seems to be worried and concered about Sarah in certain times as seen in The Magic Within Gallery CocoWanted.png|Coco in Wanted AlienOperationsBotScene.png|Coco (in Stone Form) in Alien Operations with Sarah and BrandonBot Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Brandon 10 Category:Characters in Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Characters Category:Male characters Category:Absorption Aliens